


May 5th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bot Feels, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had only been missing for 46.24 hours total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 5th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

It had been a week.

Just seven days.

But to Steve it had felt like an eternity already.

Tony had only been missing for 46.24 hours total. Found in rubble after he collapsed a building on himself trying to escape from his kidnappers. At least that’s what they assumed. He still hadn’t woken up from his coma.

Steve was finally forced out of the hospital room at SHIELD the night before and taken back to the tower on a 30 hour ban to rest. He thought he was never going to be able to sleep but once his head hit Tony’s pillow, he was dead to the world. But despite getting all the sleep he needed, he had too much time to kill before SHIELD would let him back in.

He wandered the tower, unable to focus in the gym or anywhere else. His restlessness found him at the door to Tony’s workshop. JARVIS didn’t make any comments as Steve let himself in. DUM-E, Butterfingers and You all raised their cameras and whirred from their charging stations.

"Sorry, boys." Steve apologized as he walked over to them. "Tony isn’t home just yet. Soon, though." 

The bots seemed to lower their cameras in just the same way children would.

"I know." Steve said, patting each one in turn before sitting down with his back against the wall. He looked the three bots over and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I miss him too."


End file.
